


I'll Lose My Mind At Least Another Thousand Times

by Some_werid_person



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Child Tommyinit, Dream and George act like they date but they dont, I am so sorry for writing this, I promiseeee, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Same thing with Wilbur and Schlatt, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), The title sounds serious but i swear it isn't, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot-centric, Z O M B U R, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Wilbur Soot, alternative universe, kinda villain dream team, no beta we die like wilbur, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, they are just really close
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_werid_person/pseuds/Some_werid_person
Summary: The world has ended.It was overrun by zombies, it was the apocalypse of mankind, half the population was dead and had no more humanity left, while the other was struggling to survive forming small groups.Wilbur soot was dead.He knew this, he had no heartbeat no plus. The world was shit and he was alone.That is until he runs into a rag tag group of three survives nicknamed the Sleepy Bois Inc
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and TommyInit, Tubbo and TommyInit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 191
Kudos: 574





	1. Chapter 1 The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is only my second fanfic ever so tips and feedback is very welcomed. 
> 
> Also hello found family trope readers, good to see you

_ The world has ended.  _

_ It was overrun by zombies, it was the apocalypse of mankind, half the population was dead and had no more humanity left, while the other was struggling to survive forming small groups.  _

_ Wilbur soot was dead. _

_ He knew this, he had no heartbeat no plus. Hell it was the reason his chest had a giant hole through it and his head was bashed in. He didn’t remember anything from before, before the world ended, before everything went to shit. He didn’t know why he wasn’t brainless, why he still has some sort of humanity left in him. _

________________________________________________________

It’s kinda nice you know, watching the world burn and fall apart while writing music. I thought while swinging my legs off the side of a bridge, guitar in hand. The town I was staying at was kind of nice surprisingly, there were still habitable buildings and no humans in sight. (at least so far). I think it's called Brighton or something. Life in the apocalypse is dangerous and boring all at the same time. Some days there was nothing to do but sit around and watch the world burn and fall apart, he hand already relearned english and written tons of songs. While other days there was the risk of running in  _ humans _ , and there was the hunger. It would gnaw at you from the inside out. no matter how hungry I would get I could never eat humans and I still don’t know why. Because of the whole human problem I usually wear a beanie over my head and found a sweater and trench coat in some store so I could change out of the blooded one I woke up in. 

The hunger started becoming unbearable again so i decided to go check one of the old grocery stores to see if there was anything there that could make the hunger go away at least a little. I swung my legs back onto the ground and began to get going. “It should be fine.” I thought, after all, I haven’t seen any humans in town. (oh boy was he wrong)

__________________________________________________________

  
  


“Tommy get over here and be quiet. I don’t want anyone or anything hearing us.” Techno whispered/screamed while they walked into the grocery store. They were getting low on supplies and knew there was another group in the area dubbed the Dream Team, they wanted to get any supplies they could before the Dream Team could. 

“Oh stop worrying so much Techie.” Tommy grinned knowing it would tick off Techno. 

“DO NOT, call me Techie or you get no rations tonight.” Techno hissed

“Boys Boys, let's not fight now.” Phil interrupted.

Even though Techno didn’t admit it he was glad he, Phil and Tommy found each other. They helped keep him sane and they were like family to him. Tommy was only 13 he was 19 and Phil was 30 while they were still young they survived and supported each other. He found Phil 3 months into the end of the world. He was scouting out the local mall when he bumped into Phil gathering supplies in one of the shops, after meeting Phil insisted Techno came to his cabin in the woods for some food and like that they were inseparable. The two found Tommy 4 months later when they heard some maniac shooting like crazy outside alerting all the zombies and decided to check it out. In the end they only found some scared kid sobbing about his missing friend Tubbo while a group of zombies came at him. 

As the group walked around the store they grabbed as much stuff as they could. 

“Tommy you don’t need diet coke and monster munch we are talking essentials.” Techno warned. 

“Come on I promise I’ll get more essentials. I haven't had monster munch in like forever. Tommy pleaded while tossing the coke can up and down.

“No-” Techno began but suddenly everyone froze in place as they heard the creaky door of the grocery store open and a set of footsteps as someone knew entered. 

“Everyone be quiet.” Phil whispered. But as he said that Tommy lost his grip on the can and it landed on the ground with a thud. The footsteps stopped in place before an unfamiliar voice rang out. 

“Who’s there?”


	2. Chapter 2 Ah Fuck Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again!! Thank you guys so much for all the support and nice comments <3 reading all the feedback always makes my day!

“Who’s there?” An unfamiliar voice rang out, echoing against the large ceiling of the store. When no response came the person started walking up and down the aisles looking for the source of the noise. The person was one aisle away from them, and they would no doubt find the group. Phil gave Techno and Tommy a “Stay here and don’t you dare move look.” Before getting up to meet the person, or thing.” He started shuffles slowly down the aisles as to not make as much noise as possible. 

“Hello.” Phil called out, still a bit wary on whether this guy was good or bad news. It was good to know he wasn’t anyone from the Dream Team though as no one recognized his voice. Suddenly a young man turned the corner and came face to face with Phil. He looked around Techno’s age. He was tall and lanky with pale skin and bages surrounding his eyes, he also had short fluffy hair covered with a beanie and was wearing a dull yellow sweater under a brown trench coat. Overall he looked pretty human to Phil, of course minus the pale skin and sunken in eyes, but that could be chalked up to malnourishment and little sleep. 

“Oh um hello.” The boy stuttered out, he was about to pull out his pocket knife but stopped when he saw the look on the man's face. 

“What are you doing here alone?” Phil asked, this situation felt all too similar to the first time he met Techno. The boy kept a sharp eye on him at all times. 

“I was just getting fo-.” The boy began, but was suddenly cut off by Tommy running down the halls.

“I’M COMING PHIL, AND I’M GONNA START STABBING SHIT!” Tommy hollered running down the aisle behind Wilbur. Causing the boy to whip around and pull out a pocket knife. 

“Tommy get your ass over here you’re gonna alert the whole town!” Techno warned running behind Tommy trying to stop him. 

“What The Fuck!!” Wilbur stammered afraid and confused about what was going on.

“Tommy stop!” Phil blurted jumping in front of Wilbur. Tommy suddenly came to a short stop right in front of Phil, but was knocked over when Techno crashed into him from behind. 

“What the hell big man Phil I was helping.” Tommy retorted.

“That was NOT helping Tommy, what that was is making things ten times worse.” Techno snapped while getting up and brushing himself off.

“Tommy I had things handled, I was fine, and also i told you to stay put.” Phil scolded. “With all that noise you were making we should probably head to a safe space before zombies swarm the area.” he suggested picking up his bag. 

“So what's your name Where’s Waldo.” Tommy asked, turning to Wilbur.

“Uhh Wilbur.” He responded not liking how he was getting roped into this group. “Also I’m not Where’s Waldo shut the fuck up.” 

“Whatever you say, anyway I’m Tommy, the old man is Phil and the weirdo with pink hair is Techno.” 

“Well I’m gonna get going.” Wilbur started trying to leave before Phil stopped him. 

“Come on are you sure, you can come back to our camp if you want for some food.” Phil offered. 

“Phil come on we don’t have a lot of supplies.” Techno whispered, his family was good and they kept each other safe, they didn’t need some stranger barging in. But Phil pretended not to hear him and just keep coming instead.

“I’m stuck with you guys aren’t I.” Wilbur sighed, it was bad enough to be stuck with humans, but the hunger too it was gnawing at him, he felt sick to his stomach and besides he was fine on his own.

“Yeah pretty much.” Tommy said, following behind Phil and Techno to the camp. The group ran into a couple zombies along the way but they were pretty much fine all the way to camp though. While the rest of the group was most worried about zombies, Wilbur was worried about them finding out. 

“I can’t let them know they’ll put a bullet through my head if they do.” He thought. While walking Phil decided to try and make small talk. 

“So how did you end up here.” He asked. He knew that however the kid was with at the beginning was probably dead as he looked around Techno’s age, but he didn’t wanna ask any sensitive questions. 

“ _ Oh fuck Oh fuck Oh fuck, What do i say _ .” Wilbur thought he didn’t remember anything so he would just have to make something up. “Oh um me and my parents were together but we got separated.” He stuttered, hoping that Phil would believe the lie, he was 19 but he did look a little younger. Luckley Phil did as he took his stuttering as him being upset. 

As the group arrived at the camp they all immediately realized something was wrong. When the group went inside they realized the place was raided bare with nothing left. When the Techno went to investigate he found a sticky note on the door.

“Thanks for the supplies - Dream team ;]” was written on the post it note. 

“GOD DAMNIT!” Techno groaned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also is anyone is wondering bad was the one who wrote the note.


	3. Chapter 3 Random Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback, i love reading the comments they always make my day!!!

“GOD DAMNIT!” Techno groaned. 

“What is it, what did you find.” Phil asked, the rest of the group was still looking around trying to figure out where all the supplies went. 

“The fucken Dream Team took it.” Techno growled. It had taken the group weeks to get as much supplies as they did, while they were running out of rations like food the group still had a ton of bullets, med kits, and other important things.

“Oh what did you find Tech.” Tommy questioned walking up to the two with Wilbur close behind him. The two whipped around to face Tommy. Once Techno saw Wilbur though he immediately started stalking towards him with a grimace on his face. 

“This is all your fault.” Techno fumed. He was mad, no he was furious. This stranger just had to waltz in here and ruin their whole plan, and now HIS family was in danger. WIlbur immediately finished back. Not from fear, but rather the _smell,_ oh my god it was overpowering. Techno seeing this though grabbed his wrist to keep him from going anywhere. 

“Wow big T what are you doing.” Tommy cautioned, confused and a little scared about what was happening, as far has he knew Wilbur hadn’t done anything.

“It’s his fault we’re in this mess. If we just left him, or even better if we didn’t run into him we could have made it back here in time. Techno insisted, grabbing Wilbur by the collar of his shirt. (though it didn’t work very well as Wilbur was way taller than him.)

“Well it’s not my fault you guys went up, talked to me then invited me over.” Wilbur growled. Everything was becoming too much, He was _starving_ and Techno was way too close for comfort and it just smelled so good. He couldn’t eat them though, that's inhuman.”but you are inhuman.” a tiny voice in his head whispered. 

“That's enough all of you! If this is anyone's fault is the Dream Team. We have all had a long stressful day so let's all just head to bed and get some shut eyes.” Phil suggested to which he received a glare from Techno.

“Come on Phil use your head this is the apocalypse, this is survival we can’t just let in random people, what if he stabs us in the back.” Techno argued. While he may look tough and fearless in all honesty he was scared. He was scared he would lose his family and never see them again. 

“While that’s how I found you and Tommy, besides he is alone.” Phil whispered to Techno. With that the group settled into sleep after the event filled day. 

______________________________________________

You see the thing about being dead is that you don’t sleep. So Wilbur just had to sit there with his eyes closed and wait, wait until he was sure everyone else was asleep. Which was a challenge as Techno sat there too and waited til he was sure Wilbur was asleep. Once he was sure everyone was asleep he quickly got out of the spare cot they had let him and made his way outside. He needed a moment to sit and think. He walked a little way towards the town before sitting on the sidewalk. It was a clear night not a cloud in the sky, there were a few zombies walking around but Wilbur was mostly alone. 

“Oh god what am i gonna do.” He wondered out loud. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to eat them. He knew it no matter how much he told himself it was wrong he did. But at the same time they all actually seemed nice, minus the pink haired one. He was conflicted between his morals and his body. “What crappy fanfic has this world turned into.” he sighed. For a while he took off his beanie and played with it in his hands before he suddenly heard voices and slapped it back on. 

“How about this Dream, My group and your group make an alliance we work together. We both know there is another group in the area and we have a common goal.” A voice said slyly trying to convince the other person. 

“I don’t know Schlatt me and my group are fine on our own.” The other person answered. 

“Please Dream, I got a 12 year old kid and a 19 year old. I need this.” The other person said practically begging now all confidence gone from the person's voice.” 

Wilbur noticed the sun was beginning to rise and decided to head back to the camp before anyone (mostly Techno) noticed he was gone, as he did not wanna deal with that. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so any predictions about what might happen, any guesses who is with schlatt


	4. Chapter 4 Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys all so much for the nice comments, they really make my day <3 also sorry about the mixed up chapter before, and 1000 hits what the heck!!!!

As Wilbur was heading back to the camp he made sure to remember the people he saw, as they were in the area and possibly a threat. 

“Schlatt and Dream.” He thought at loud. Both names definitely sounded familiar, though he couldn’t exactly pinpoint why. He was trying to get back to the camp quickly as he didn’t want to face the wrath of an angry Techno, as he was running back he accidentally slammed into the side of a zombie knocking them both over. When he finally got back up and looked around he realized he was in the middle of a whole horde of zombies and they were all heading in the same direction. In the distance he could make out the sound of gunshots, and the smell of humans, both close by. 

"Sorry." He grunted out to the random zombie. When he finally got back up and looked around he realized he was in the middle of a whole horde of zombies and they were all heading in the same direction. In the distance he could make out the sound of gunshots, and the smell of humans, both close by.

“What the hell!” He wondered out loud. He definitely did not wanna stick around to see who that trigger happy person was. As soon as he made it to the camp he slid back into his cot before anyone could notice he was gone. About fifteen minutes later Wilbur heard someone else get up presumably Techno before he left the camp and immediately came right back inside. 

“We need to leave NOW!” Techno demanded frantically, a voice full of panic. Everyone else was wondering what was happening to have Techno this worried. 

“What's going on Techno?” Phil asked.

“Yeah big T what’s happening?” Tommy added 

“Some lunatic is firing a ton of shorts alerting every single walker in the area and they’re all around the base, they are everywhere. We aren’t safe here anymore, we have to leave!” Techno said. Everyone else was in shock packing and trying to leave as fast as they could. 

“Ugh i can’t believe this is happening, we have been here for two months and everything was fine.” Tommy complained, grabbing some stuff and shoving it into a backpack. 

“Yeah it seemed like everything was fine until he showed up.” Techno mumbled under breath so nobody could hear. 

“Oh so he is one of those fancy assholes who says walker instead of zombie like this is the walking dead.” Wilbur thought. Everyone who says walker either A. plays Call of Duty or B. a Walking Dead fan. 

“Alright everyone has everything packed they need.” Phil called.

“Yep.” Tommy answered. With that the group was off, looking for a safer and more secure place to live. They also had to be careful though as they knew the Dream Team would probably be falling in their footsteps as they definitely weren't the ones firing all those shots. 

Apparently while Techno was out there he heard a male voice calling to someone named Jen. While a female voice replied to someone named Pat telling him how “We need to give honey boo boo dinner!” And the voices were coming from the same direction as the shots, whoever they were they are dead meat. The group snuck out the back and decided to travel through the woods as there were less zombies in there, and on the other side is an old main road. 

“So what are we doing next.” Wilbur asked, he had gotten dragged into this mess of a group and now he was stuck here. Sure he could leave but the chances of him running into the group again was high, and he didn’t wanna deal with that. _(also maybe a small part of him liked not being alone for once.)_

“Well we are gonna head through these woods to the main road and try to find some old store to crash in. The trip there should be fairly easy as all the zombies are likely to head towards those two maniacs.” Phil remarked. Apparently Phil was right as they only ran into two zombies in the woods so it was a relatively peaceful walk, all be it he would get random looks from the zombies as Techno would bash their heads in with a baseball bat. Wilbur and Tommy got to chat a bit about different types of music they liked, apparently Tommy had a disc of one of his favorite songs while his friend had the other. But he and his friends got separated one day. He didn’t talk too much around his friend after that, apparently his name was Tubbo. While Wilbur was walking though he suddenly doubled over in pain.

“You good Will?” Phil asked looking back at the young man.

“Yeah i'm good, just a cramp.” In reality he was not good at all. The hunger was getting worse and he knew sooner or later not eating would bite him in the ass he just didn't think this soon. 

Once they made it out of the woods the group decided it would be good to look for a store to stop at and get some supplies, from there they could get a better idea on what to do and where to go. After some walking and a bit of bickering they found a CVS to look through, as there seemed to be some supplies left in there. (idk if britain has CVS’s I’m american and i apologize for anything wrong.) They started scavenging through the supplies finding some good stuff here and there. 

“Hey Techno, Wilbur look what I found.” Tommy called out. Once the pair came over he should them a whole container of chocolate. 

“Is that chocolate?” Wilbur questioned

“Yeah I haven't seen this stuff in forever.” Tommy squealed, if this were a cartoon his eyes would have had stars in them.”

“Tommy you should be looking for med stuff not chocolate.” Techno urged.

“Oh don’t worry Tech I got a med kit.” Tommy reassured. The trio decided to wander around trying to find Phil. As they were looking around the group suddenly heard a pair of footsteps and voices as another group of people walked in. Quickly Techno shoved the three of them into the broom closet so they would be seen.

"What the are you doing." Tommy exclaimed.

"Get your Fucken hands off of me!" Wilbur Shouted. 

"Both of you quiet, i hear something." Techno shushed

“Alright guys gather as much stuff as you can and let's get going before we run into those Sleepy bois.” A voice laughed out with a clear floridan accent. 


	5. Chapter 5 Broom Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and nice comments!! Reading the comments always make my day <3

“Alright guys gather as much stuff as you can and let's get going before we run into those Sleepy bois.”  A voice laughed out with a clear floridian accent. 

“Shit” Techno cursed out. 

“Dream.” Whispered Tommy. Both have had their fair share of experiences with the blonde, as the two groups always seemed to be going to the same place and bumping into each other. 

“Dream Dream where did he know that name.” Wilbur thought. “Oh thats the name of the guy who he saw this morning.”

“Schlatt you and Quackity go check out the back rooms for any supplies, I'll stay here with the kid.” Dream suggested. 

“Well i guess we will be stuck here for a while.” Tommy muttered. The broom closet was very tiny and very very cramped. Tommy was stuck sitting on the floor while Wilbur and  Techno where stuck standing, faces right next to each other. The pose would have been kinda comedical if it wasn't for the context of the situation. Wilbur groaned in pain. 

“You good?” Tommy asked concerned. 

“Great now I’m stuck in a broom closet with a sick person while our enemies are right outside, and we still don’t know where Phil is.” Techno growled. 

“God stop being so dramatic.” Is what Wilbur would have said if he currently was held up in a broom closet almost doubled over in pain. The hunger was gnawing at him again. They just  _ smell so good. If get just took one bite- _

“No!” He thought, snapping himself out of it. “You aren’t mindless, you aren’t a monster, don't start acting like one.” One half of him wanted to be the monster he was. He was a zombie, he was dead, he  _ needed  _ to eat flesh, it's what he craved. While the other half wanted to keep his morals, one half told him this was wrong and that he would just hurt people. It was like a mini war inside his head but he couldn’t choose a side, instead he was stuck in the middle. After sitting in silence for a while waiting for the Dream Team to leave something new finally came up.

“Uhhh Dream, Quackity found someone in the backroom.” Bad shouted as Quackity and Schlatt walked out while each of them held a person's arms, preventing them from running away. 

“Let go of me, I’m not doing anything, if you let me go I'll leave right now I swear.” A very familiar voice yelled. 

“Phil.” The three of them gasped at the same time. Phil was like a father to Tommy and Techno, and while Wilbur had only known him for two days he invited him over and gave him a place to sleep, so they were on good terms.

“I’m getting out of here, I’m not letting them hurt Phil.” Sneered Techno. He brought his leg up to the old shabby down and kicked it down causing the three of them to tumble out rather loudly, thankfully everyone was on the other side of the store. The three of them hid in an aisle to see where Phil was. Eventually they found him sitting on the floor rope around his wrist tying his hands together. Guarding him was Sapnap and George everyone else nowhere to be seen. After some thinking Techno turned to Wilbur and Tommy. 

“Ok I have a plan to get Phil and then get the hell outta here. Tommy go throw this empty soup can on the floor over there so SapNap or George leave. Wilbur me and you go up to whoever is left, I’ll do some threatening while you untie Phil. Techno said While the other two nodded in response. Wilbur didn’t really like listening to Techno, as he has been a jerk to him this whole  time. But he just wanted to get the hell out of here. With that Tommy threw the empty soup can over to the next aisle other created a loud enough noise to get Sapnap and Georges attention. 

“Ugh I swear to god something keeps falling back there and it's starting to give me a headache.” Sapnap ranted, getting up to go check out the source of the noise. 

“Ok on my mark go.” Techno whispered to Wilbur, getting a nod as a response. “Go!” The two quickly and quietly raced over to go get Phil. When George saw them he opened his mouth about to yell for help, but not before Techno put a knife to his throat. 

“If you yell for help, or call anybody I _ will  _ slit your throat.” He thundered, while George sat there nervously. 

“Well sucks to be him I guess.” Wilbur thought while racing over to Phil taking out his pocket knife to just the ropes. 

“Thanks mate.” Phil mumbled rubbing his wrists. The group signaled Tommy to follow them and was just about to leave when Sapnap finally came back with an annoyed expression on his face. 

“WHAT THE HELL!” He yelled, quickly pulling out a gun. “Everyone get over here the old guy escaped, and there's a kid and two anime rejects too!” 

“Hey I take offence to that, I’m 31 not 45!” Phil shouted behind him. Even though they were loud the group didn’t stop and just kept running through the store alerting everyone of their presence. They rather run out quickly and loudly then get stuck with a gun against their head and nowhere to go. After all it was seven to four. Soon they had everyone chasing them through the store as they ran for the door.

“Come on get them!” Dream yelled. “It’s not that hard!” Once the group made it outside they booked it down the road, not looking back trying to make it as far away as possible. The Dream Team + Schlatt, Quackity stood outside the store not having the energy to chase them. 

“Godamnit!” Dream yelled. Killing them would have been so much simpler so he didn't have to worry about them anymore, but they had gotten away. 

While they were running down the road though Wilbur looked back behind him and made eye contact with the Schlatt guy he heard about. Schlatt stared at him for a long time before saying one simple word. 

“Wilbur?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Sbi and our perspective the Dream Team are the bad guys, and they are. but while I was writing this i tried not to make them too villainy. Because if you think about it this is the apocalypse and they are just trying to survive too albeit in a not very nice way.


	6. Chapter 6 Lover Boy and Pretty Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this chapter took me a long time to think about, so sorry about that. Also thank you all so much for the nice comments and kudos, they really make my day <3

TW: blood, death, and kinda graphic depiction of a corpse

“Wilbur?” Schlatt whispered. It had to be him as much as he didnt believe it, he had the same hair, the same face, the same height and the same dumb smile. “It can’t be.” he thought. He watched Wilbur die.

____________________________

“Come on Schlatt brighten up a bit.” Wilbur laughed out. Schlatt and Wilbur had been surviving in the end of the world for 4 months now. Before everything went to shit they had been best friends and decided to room at college together. So now when the world was ending they had each other, and that was all they needed. 

“Yeah yeah whatever you say loverboy.” Schlatt teased. The two decided it would be a good idea to go raid what they could from some old K-Mart they found. Food and supplies were starting to become scarce as most perishables were gone leaving only canned foods and little supplies.” Schlatt picked up some old can of definitely expired ground beef. Wilbur gave him a look. 

“You can’t eat that, because it would be considered cannibalism.” Wilbur mocked. 

“Oh fuck off.” Schlatt replied. The two gathered all the supplies they could find, (which mostly consisted of canned foods along with a couple band aids.) and started to get ready to leave. When they stepped outside though they quickly realized that there was a horde of zombies coming their way. 

“Oh fuck this.” Schlatt stammered.

“Shit!.” Wilbur gulped. The two quickly ran back inside and barricaded the door the best they could to prevent any zombies from getting in. They knew the horde would be coming for them as even if they were as quiet as could be the zombies would still smell them one way or another. Before they knew it the zombies were bonding at the doors trying to get in. 

“Wilbur, Wilbur, they are breaking down the door.” Schlatt trembled, he was afraid for him and for Wilbur. 

“I know Schlatt, they are gonna get in sooner or later.” Wilbur replied, zoning out a little. The zombies were slowly making it into the k-mart and Wilbur turned to Schlatt. 

“Pretty Princess, if this is the last time we see each other alive, I want you to know I fuckin hate you.” He joked though he couldn’t hide the free in his force or the shake of his hands.

“You too lover boy.” Schlatt responded looking over at Wilbur.” The zombies had finally broken down the makeshift barrier the pair made and were now in the building. The two ran to the backroom and tried to get the old rusted back door open, but of course it was jammed.

“Schlatt you stay here I’m gonna distract them to buy us some time.” Wilbur declared looking over at Schlatt. 

“Are you fuckin crazy man, you go out there you die.” Schlatt cried, out of desperation he started trying to kick down the door. 

“I know.” Wilbur sighed looking at Schlatt before looking back at the zombies making their way in.

“Please man I can’t lose you.” Schlatt cried, showing a rare moment of emotions. He tried to grab Wilbur but he ran out too quickly. After much desperation he finally got the door open he looked back at Wilbur and signaled him to come. Wilbur turned to him to say something before he was tackled by a zombie, his head slammed on the floor echoing a loud cracking. Wilbur started trying to fight off the zombie but eventually it was able to dig into his skin clawing out his insides. He just watched he watch as his ~~friend~~ **family** bled out, he watched as zombies clawed out his insides and ate it. He just sat there and watched. Eventually he stumbled out of there tears running down his face he could register. Once he got to a safe place he just sat there and grieved for his lost family. Until a young brunette in a green shirt came up to him.

__________________________________________

Schlatt felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey Schlatt you good man.” Quackity asked. Schlatt was completely unaware of the tears running down his face. 

“Yeah Alex I’m fine just got something in my eye.” He responded as the group gathered their supplies and walked out of the store. On their way to find a spot to rest. He knew that they were eventually gonna run into the SBI at some point and he still didn’t know what to think of Wilbur. 

_______________________________________ 

Once the group was far enough from the CVS they finally stopped running. 

“Stupid green piss baby.” Tommy remarked. The group decided to set up camp for the night in an old apartment as the sun was setting and they needed rest after all the running and almost dying. 

“Who were those guys.” Phil muttered. Setting up a sleeping bag and small controlled fire. 

“Well that was Dream, Sapnap and Dreams boyfriend.” Tommy answered heating up some canned soup over the fire for the four of them to share.

“No not them I mean the three others.” Phil corrected.

“Well I heard the one with a beanie's name is Quackity and the one with the Yankees cap is Schlatt, but I don’t know what you mean by a third one.” Techno explained while eating some of the soup from Tommy. 

“There was another one in the back, he looked around Tommy’s age with brown hair and a green shirt, I think they called him Tube or something.” Phil responds, while getting a bowl of soup for himself. Once the group finished (Wilbur declining politely) Tommy, Techno and Phil were out like a light. Wilbur just sat there staring at the ceiling with only one thing on his mind, the republican with the yankees hat.

“He said my name.” Wilbur thought, where did he know him from. 

“Schlatt.” He whispered out loud. God he knew that name from somewhere. His mind played back to when Schlatt said his name while staring at him with watery eyes. He gasped then suddenly it hit him. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooo Wilbur getting his memories back.


	7. Chapter 7 Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this, I had a-lot of exams this week.

He gasped, and suddenly it hit him. An image flashed across his mind. It wasn’t the most clear, he could make out him and Schlatt sitting in their dorm room talking. 

“I had a Hot Pocket today.” Schlatt randomly said.

“ Did you? What actually is one of those? I've never actually had one.” Wilbur asked, he heard Schlatt talk about a lot but he never asked what they were. 

“Um, it's like bread, but there's-there's like, meat, and cheese in the middle.” Schlatt struggled to explain. 

“That sounds like a... Just a…” Wilbur thought, not being able to think of the word he was looking for 

“And you put it in the microwave, and then y-you just kinda eat it, once it comes out.” Schlatt continued talking like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

“So is it like just if you took a pizza and, like, folded it over?” Wilbur asked, trying to get an idea of what it looked like. 

“Yeah kinda, kinda, but it's like... Completely encased in the bread.” Schlatt answered before getting up to get a hot pocket out of the fridge. Suddenly Wilbur was launched back into reality, dizzy and disoriented. His head felt like it was spinning causing Wilbur to rub his head. 

“Oh shit.” Wilbur mumbled eyes going wide. Schlatt _ knew  _ him. He knew him before he was dead. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” groaned gripping at his hair trying to calm himself. Schlatt knew him, Schlatt knew him. His brain went into overdrive. “What if he knows you're dead.” his  mind yelled at him. “No no, maybe just he is surprised you are still “alive” he tried to reassure himself. Wilbur froze when he heard shuffling next to him. 

“Wilbur?” He heard Phil ask quietly as to not wake up the others. 

“Yeah.” He responded nervously playing with the sheets. “Crap, I woke up Phil” He thought. 

“Are you ok? I heard you having a nightmare.” Phil inquired, sitting up to look at Wilbur. 

“Yeah, it was only a nightmare.” Wilbur replied wanting to get the interaction over Phil. Once Phil was sure he was ok he went back to sleep as Wilbur sat there and waited till morning.

_______________________________________

“Up and adam bitches.” Tommy yelled out at about 7:00 in the morning. 

“Thank God.” Wilbur Thought, he thought he was going to go insane staring at the ceiling all night. Too scared about waking someone up. The group gathered their things and decided to keep moving so that way they would cross paths with the Dream Team again. 

“So what's the plan?” Techno asked. Right now the group was walking aimlessly, looking around for anything useful. 

“Well right now we don’t really have any objective other than, staying away from the Dream Team, and staying in front of the horde and finding a new place to settle. Phil answered. They were currently walking down an old road in some dumb town. While walking Wilbur noticed a street sign that said “Welcome to  Wellingborough!” 

“What kind of stupid name is that.” Wilbur thought. “It sounds like the name of the town some blue hair person would live in.” The group continued for a while until Tommy stopped in his tracks staring at the large building in front of them. 

“Oh my god! Is that the mall.” Tommy marveled. “I haven't been here in forever, they even have an arcade.” He quickly looked up to Phil. “Can we go, Can we go!” He chanted over and over again. 

“No absolutely not.” Techno ordered before anyone else could say a thing. Tommy, not giving up, went on his knees and started doing puppy eyes causing Wilbur to stiffen a laugh. 

“Hmmmmm….” Phil said, thinking for a moment. “Sure why not.” He finally decided. 

“Phil this is the apocalypse!” Techno blurted trying to convince Phil to not get side tracked.

“Come on Techno, you're just saying that because you are bad at arcade games” Wilbur chimed in with a smirk clear on his face. After all he didn’t have to worry about anything. 

“Yeah Techno we are only staying a couple hours.” Phil reassured as Tommy ran into the build. The trio quickly followed behind quickly to make sure Tommy didn’t get himself killed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno is playing The Last of Us, while everyone else is playing Zombies Ate My Neighbors. Also for anyone wondering yes the town name I used is where DanTDM lives.


	8. Chapter 8 Arcade Prank Gone Wrong NOT CLICKBAIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and nice comments they mean a lot to me. Also sorry about the short chapter I just had a huge nor easter and lost power.

Wilbur, Techno and Phil quickly followed behind Tommy, to make sure he didn’t do anything reckless. Tommy turned around. 

“Oooooo we should go to the arcade, I bet I could beat all of you at any games. Tommy declared while running into the arcade. 

“Oh I don’t think so.” WIlbur retorted quickly running in behind him. Phil turned to Techno. 

“You know Tech, it is nice to see Tommy acting his age for once. Phil stated. 

Tommy, Wilbur and Techno ran around the arcade playing as many games as humanly possible. While Phil decided to sit down and take a little breather (like the old man he was) Tommy was actually fairly good at all the games, but Wilbur and Techno were good as well. And while Wilbur didn’t say it, it made him very happy whenever he was able to rub it in Technos face that he was better than him at some games. Tommy and Wilbur even stole some of the arcade prizes left there, and they started a fight over some plastic nerf gun, nicknamed the “vlog gun” currently it was in Wilbur's position.

“Ha I bet you again you fuckers.” Wilbur shouted. The trio had been playing mario kart and Wilbur had beaten them every single time, eventually Tommy and Wilbur agreed that if Tommy could beat Wilbur he would get the vlog gun. Techno sent Wilbur a glare that basically said, you will regret that as he was very competitive. While Tommy whipped his head around to face Wilbur. 

“No fair asshole I was at the finish line, then you threw a fucken shell at me.” Tommy exclaimed, jumping up in anger, he was so close to having the vlog gun. An idea popped into Tommy’s head. He slowly walked over and went behind Wilbur, while he was distracted he went in and grabbed the beanie. The beanie was half off Wilbur's head giving him a glimpse of red when Wilbur slapped it hand on top of it keeping the beanie in place and turned to Tommy a fire in his eyes. 

“Don’t touch my fucken beanie!” He roared, causing Tommy to flinch back. 

“Why not?” He challenged, he was curious about why Wilbur had suddenly gotten so defensive. “Do you have a bald stop!”

“None of your business this conversation is over.” Wilbur demanded and the group went back to playing some games. Eventually they found a zombie shooter game and decided to play it for shits and giggles, though Wilbur was still on edge. 

“Uhh I’m gonna go look for Phil, be right back.” Wilbur stated hastily, excusing himself causing Tommy and Techno to give him a look. Wilbur ran out of the arcade and into one of the mall's old bathrooms before locking the door. 

“Oh my god, t-they almost found o-ut.” He whispered to himself in shock. No matter how much he covered up he never realized how easily it is for them to find out. He gripped at his hair while trying to ground himself. He covered up his wounds, and while he couldn’t cover up the smell of rotting flesh the smell was everywhere and not easily noticeable, and he could cover up the skeletal look and sunken in eyes for not getting enough food or sleep, heck he even relearned english. He thought he did everything right. Wilbur took in a shaky breath he just has to be way more careful. “If they find out they kill me for good.” He thought. 

____________________________________

Techno turned to Tommy. 

“That guy is definitely hiding something.” Techno stated. Techno may not say a lot but he was very observant and noticed a lot of weird things about Wilbur from the start. For one he had never seen the guy sleep or eat for that matter which definitely wasn’t normal. He also had never seen Wilbur take off his beanie or sweater and trench coat. 

“Yeah maybe. I mean Wilbur got all defensive and shit when all i did was grab his beanie.” Tommy agreed. While he and Techno were out of the ordinary Wilbur just had something off about him.

“What if he is like a zombie pretending to be a human like in thoses dumb anime’s” Tommy joked off handedly. 

“Yeah what if he is.” Techno responded laughing a little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo Tommy fucked up, also forth wall breaking


	9. Chapter 9 Not So Peaceful Walks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter planned out in my head for a while, i just couldn't find time to sit down and write. 
> 
> Also tysm for all the comments and support, I love reading them <33

Wilbur was currently sitting in a bathroom on the floor during the apocalypse. Now this would have been kinda funny if he wasn't having a panic attack. “

“If they find out they kill me for good.” He thought while grabbing his hair trying to ground himself. Wilbur sat there for god knows how long before he started to come to reality. “Oh god I can’t let them see me like this.” Wilbur whispered to himself while looking in the mirror. He had red puffy eyes with tear tracks running down his face, and he looked dead. (well more the usual.) Eventually Wilbur decided he would take a walk around the mall to try and clear his head a little bit. 

“Yeah what if he is.” Techno responded laughing a little. Techno and Tommy decided to play more arcade games by themselves while waiting for Wilbur to come back from his “adventure.” Techno kept destroying Tommy at all the shooter games. (Which Tommy wasn't too happy about.) After a couple more rounds Tommy turned to Techno .

“Hey do you know where Wilbur is? It has been like 15 minutes.” He asked. 

“I don’t know all he said was that he was going to look for Phil and ran out. It shouldn’t be taking him this long.” Techno admitted. 

“Do you think he is in trouble?” Tommy asked. He was concerned. “This shouldn’t be taking them this long.” He thought.

“How about I go look for Wilbur while you go find Phil.” Techno suggested. While grabbing a knife for Tommy and a gun for himself. Tommy got a mischievous look on his face after being handed the knife. 

“I’m gonna start stabbing shit!” He yelled out before running out of the arcade to find the old man.”

“For emergencies only!” Techno warned before walking out of the arcade in order to find Wilbur.”

______________________________

Wilbur was taking a calm walk around the mall in order to calm his mind. He decided to walk around the first floor of the mall where there were more zombies, so that way no one would look for him there. (Or so he thought)

It was a very peaceful walk. He looked through all the stores and found an old music store which he walked through and “bought” some strings and picks for his guitar along with finding a crate of some diet coke. Which he is sure Tommy would appreciate. He was about to go back upstairs when something  _ pink _ caught his eye. 

_______________________

Techno looked all around the second and third floor but he still couldn’t find Wilbur. 

“God where the hell is he!” Techno thought while killing another zombie. More zombies were starting to make their way upstairs from the first floor. “Shit do i really have to go down there.” Techno thought while looking down at the see of zombies on the first floor.” Techno was hiding behind the fountain looking around for Wilbur, not wanting to rush head first attracting the attention of the zombies. While looking around a familiar person finally caught his eye and right behind him a zombie. 

“Wilbur look out!” Techno shouted, not wanting to deal with anymore zombies. ~~And maybe he didn’t want Wilbur to die~~. But instead of the zombie lunging and eating Wilbur it walked right past him. Causing Wilbur to turn around.

"What the hell." Techno thought to himself. Finally he met Wilbur’s wide eyes. 

“Oh fuck.” Wilbur stammered, before bloating in the other direction weaving his way through the zombies. 

The missing piece in Techno’s mind finally clicked. Not eating or sleeping. Refusing to change or take his beanie off in front of them. The dead boney look he had. 

“He’s dead!” Techno blurted out to himself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if the pacing is to slow or fast this is only my 2nd fanfic so i want to make sure it's not unbearable


	10. Chapter 10 Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pig mans pissed at the Once-ler. 
> 
> Hey guys thank you so much for the kind comments and kudos they mean so much to me!!! <3

“He’s dead!” Techno blurted out to himself. Suddenly everything made sense,  Not eating or sleeping. Refusing to change or take his beanie off in front of them. The dead boney look he had. He was dead. 

Techno didn’t know what to feel, one thing he did know though is that he is disappointed in himself. “Your Technoblade, you're supposed to protect your family, what if Wilbur tried to eat them.” He thought. “What if he was going to eat them.” Techno realized. 

One small part of him knew he was being irrational and that he should let Wilbur explain himself. But a larger part of him didn’t want to lose his family, no matter the cost. He was gonna kill Wilbur for a second time once he gets his hands on him. First he had to get through all these zombies. That wouldn’t be a problem for Technoblade though. 

_____________________________

“OH FUCK OH FUCK OF FUCK!” Wilbur thought as he weaved his way through the crowd of zombies on the bottom floor. Technoblade saw him, SAW HIM. He was utterly fucked. Wilbur knew it was a bad idea to get attached to humans, especially with his hunger getting worse. He could have just stayed back and written more music, created a boy band then have a band break up and go solo. But no, he had to get attached to ~~his~~ the group and now he was gonna die for a second time. Wilbur wouldn’t admit it but he was sad he was gonna have to run away from the Sleepy Bois Inc. He would miss pissing off Techno with Tommy, Talking to Phil about  eating sand. In the distance he could hear the swinging of an axe as Techno killed more zombies in an attempt to come over and find him. Also probably beat the shit out of him too.

“Shit this guy is more persistent than grammarly commercials.” He thought. Wilbur had always used humor as a coping mechanism but right now this wasn’t going to save him. He could hear Technoblade was getting closer and closer by the minute and no matter how fast Wilbur ran, Techno was right behind him almost like he was some fucken blood hound. Wilbur tried turning the corner to lose Techno but in the moment he had lost all his momentum giving Techno enough time to grab Wilbur by his collar and throw him against the wall of one of the stores. 

“What Are You.” Demanded Techno as he held a knife to Wilburs throat. 

“I umm, well you see-” Wilbur tried stalling but stopped when Techno started pressing the knife on his skin a little harder. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time, what are you Wilbur.” Techno snapped. Wilbur was afraid for his undead life right now so head rather compile to Technos requests rather than get his head cut off. After all, the guy looked like a WWE wrestler so he would rather not get on his bad side. (though he probably did already)

“I’m a-” Wilbur started but got cut off by a loud scream that echoed around the mall for ages. Suddenly Techno dropped Wilbur, causing him to crumble to the ground and looked up with fear in his eyes.” 

“PHIL!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I already have half of next chapter planned out and if i fit that into this chapter it just made it too long, Also I'm in the middle of the Arctic blast and I am up north so temperatures have been in the negatives all week so things have been crazy.


End file.
